New Beginnings
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs is sent into shock and disbelief when Lauren is gone missing. Will he be able to persaude Jen into telling him who the father is? - KIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm combining two FF into a new story. For all of you who like Ethan _from 'A shoulder to cry on'_, well guess what, he's back!! I'm also continuing on, like five years after Kate give birth to her son. _'Commitment'. _Don't own any of the character, (except for Ethan, William Crosby, Lewis and Lauren) but if I did Kate would definitely still be alive…

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs parked the car on the street.

"Would you like us to walk you to your room?" Kate asked

"Yes Please!" Lewis answered. Gibbs got out of his seat and helped his son out. Kate came around and picked up his bag. Lewis took a hold of his parents hand as they walked through the play ground. They stopped outside a door, Lewis looked up at his parents, kneeling down Kate said

"I'll see you this afternoon. Ok?" Kate said kissing him on the cheek.

"See you later" Gibbs said ruffling his hair. Lewis turned and walked in the room, Gibbs took Kate's hand as they walked back to the chair.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked after they both got in the chair. Kate nodded her head and wiped away the tears.

"He's growing up so fast."

"Hey, it's alright. He's got a long way to go, it's not like he is leaving home" Gibbs said but as soon as he realised he said he covered his mouth. Kate glared at him, but then smiled when she saw tears in his eyes.

"Come on, we'll be late for work if we don't go now" Kate said looking down at the car clock.

Kate watched as Gibbs settled himself in his desk, she stared at his desk and smiled. A photo frame stood on his desk corner, she didn't have to look at it, as she knew which photo it was; Lewis on his second birthday. Her computer beeped at her and Kate stared at the screen sorting through her emails.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby said rushing up towards him.

"Good morning Abby" Gibbs grumbled but kept his head staring at the open file on his desk.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked trying to get Gibbs to look at her.

"It's Lewis' first day in grade one" Kate said across her desk to Abby.

"Aww, someone needs a hug!" Abby said moving around to hug Gibbs around the shoulders.

Tony walked into the bullpen and across to his desk.

"Who died?" he asked staring around at everyone.

"No one. Lewis first day at school" Kate said. Jen walked down the stairs and floated across to the squad room.

"What are you doing Jethro?" she asked walking into the middle of the room.

"Sitting at my desk reading a file" he replied

"Why are your team and yourself not in the conference room for the seminar?" Jen asked folding her arms.

"What seminar?"

"The one I told you about like a month ago and sent you an email yesterday to remind you and your team it started at 8, which was half an hour ago!" she shouted.

"Do we have to attend?" he asked

"Yes! Go now!" Jen shouted again, as Kate, Gibbs, Abby and Tony got up and left the room.

"You'll need pen and paper" she mentioned making them come back and grabbed paper and pen. They followed Jen to the room and quietly slipped into the back row with four empty chairs next to each other.

"Boss do we _need_ to be here? Is there any case that we can use as an excuse?" Tony moaned but Gibbs shook his head.

"For those late comers, I was just introducing myself and writing up todays schedule on the board" the lady said pointing behind her.

"Only half an hour for lunch, that sucks!" Abby muttered into Kate's ear. Grinning Kate glanced back to the board and scribbled down the schedule.

"So like I was saying, an innocent touch may seem nothing to you but to others it is sexual harassment. Can anyone give me some examples?" she asked looking around the room.

"This is going to be a long day" Kate groaned to Gibbs, who nodded his head. Gibbs looked down at Tony who had raised his hand, but suddenly put it down once he noticed Gibbs glaring at him.

"Anyone?" the guest speaker asked.

"Inappropriate touches include…" and she wrote a list up on the board. Kate leaned closer to Abby and whispered

"That pretty much sums up Tony!"

"Ok, now I'm going to show you a short video clip and afterwards I would like you all to discuss with the person next to you how the person in the video should have acted the prevent the harassment" the lady said placing the video in the VCR.

"Where do they think they found this Dr. Nixon, in the boredom academy?" Abby whispered but loud enough for the people around her to hear.

Dr. Nixon pressed play, Kate stared at the screen but her mind was elsewhere. _'What if the other kids bully him? Although one of the mothers from his kindergarten said they were placing their son at the same primary school, so he should know someone else there. What if that kid is a bully or turns out to do drugs when is older. Did he take his lunch? What if he didn't pack it, what would he have to eat?' _

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked softly

"I'm fine" Kate replied

"You just seem worried about something, your frowning" he said touching her forehead.

"I was just wondering how Lewis was going" she whispered as the video stopped.

"Ok, so turn to the people around you and discuss how she could have prevented it" Dr Nixon said as she circled around the room listening to everyone.

"So what was the video about?" Kate asked Gibbs

"Just some boss hitting on one of his employees" Gibbs said waving his hand around as if it was nothing.

"Sort of like us!" Kate teased squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, except you didn't mind the flirting!" Gibbs replied grinning.

"Ok, that is enough time for discussing the video. Let's move onto some more inappropriate gestures" Dr Nixon said writing down more things on the board.

At noon Dr Nixon called for lunch. Tony and the others were first out the door as they were closest.

"Yes, sweet freedom!" Tony shouted1 lifting his arms up.

"I wouldn't rejoice just yet DiNozzo; you still have this afternoon's section" Gibbs commented

"That was completely stupid! Who says I can't hug people?" Abby demanded

"And when do I have to ask for permission? You guys don't mind it when I hug you?" Abby asked

"No!" Gibbs and Tony said at the same time. "Don't worry abs, I give you permission to hug whoever you want, if they want to bitch and moan tell them to come and see me!" Gibbs said grinning.

"What are we doing for lunch?" Kate asked

"We could all go out" Abby suggested

"Yeah, Tony's treat. It's his turn to pay" Kate chuckled

"What? Sorry but I'm a bit strapped for cash" he said pulling out his wallet showing only a twenty dollar note.

"I'll go get some take out and bring it back to the squad room" Gibbs said heading for the lift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs arrived back at the office ten minutes later.

"What did you get?" Abby asked looking into the bag Gibbs placed down on Kate's desk.

"Ooh, I'm having this one!" Abby said grabbing the box out and took a pair of chopsticks. Wheeling over the spare chair she sat in the middle of the room between Tony and Gibbs desks.

"This one looks ok" Kate said picking up the box also grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

"Which of the remaining two do you want, Boss?" Tony asked

"Whatever, they are pretty much the same. Noddles, with sauce and vegetables" Gibbs said grabbing a box from Tony.

"Do we really have to go back in twenty minutes?" Abby whined

"I'm afraid so" Gibbs said placing the noodles in his mouth. Kate walked over and leaned close to Gibbs.

"I know you guys are married, but you can lay off on the whole kissing-thing at work. I don't want to throw up in my lunch!" Tony protested.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked

"I was only going to wipe the sauce form his face" Kate barked wiping the corner of Gibbs mouth, he moved his lips and kissed her finger. Smiling Kate sat back down in her chair. They all ate the rest of their lunch in silence then moved back to the conference room and took up their seats.

"Workplace health and safety!" Tony groaned

"I thought this was sexual harassment thing" Abby asked confused.

"I decided to put it in so you don't have to another seminar later about it" Jen said behind them.

A note fell into Kate's lap, looking down she noticed it was from Abby.

_- Hey what does Lewis want for his birthday?_ Kate scribbled her reply and passed it back.  
_- I'm not sure. I can ask him and get back to you_.  
_- I was going to ask Gibbs this morning but he looked upset, then Tony and Jen came in and I couldn't ask him. Is everything ok between you guys. I have never ever seen Gibbs cry!  
__- Yeah we are fine! I think he just got a bit dusty eyed when we dropped off Lewis.  
__- It's been a long time since we did something together.  
__- Yeah I know what you mean. That is why Gibbs is taking me out to dinner tonight.  
__- Who is going to be looking after Lewis?  
__- Ethan. Remember him?  
__- Yeah, how is he going?  
__- Good, he is starting grade 11 this year.  
__- Wow! It's been a long time since I last saw him then. I remember it was back when you had him over for the weekend and you started going out with Gibbs.  
__- That was a long time ago! He has completely changed; grown, become a spunk, listen to rock, and even has a girlfriend! His mother tells me he is quite the heart breaker, but has had his girlfriend for about a year. Plus he is interested in criminology, so maybe you should have chat to him about what university and stuff.  
__- OK. It would be good to see him again. I think we have just been ratted out._

"Special Agent Todd, can you tell me some hazards around the workplace?" Dr Nixon asked.

"Well that would include things like, cords lying around which people could trip over, chairs not properly put away, overcrowded desks and electrical equipment not checked regularly, like smoke alarms" Kate explained. Nodding her head she moved on.

"Go Kate!" Abby whispered, creating a fist Kate did the same and banged it against Abby.

"I'm now going to hand out a piece of paper with some safety signs on it. I would like you all to label them, if you can, then I shall go throw them"

"And now class after you finish this activity I will take you through last night homework!" Gibbs muttered loud enough for his team to hear as imitated a teachers voice.

The pieces of paper came around and they each took one. Kate stared at the signs then wrote their names next to the pictures.

"Hey you have to see this!" Abby whispered in her ear, she nudged Tony and he held up his piece of paper. Kate looked at it and for the last picture, the exit sign; he had put escape in big letters and underlined it. Kate then noticed before the word he put 'must'. Giggling to herself she looked across at Gibbs, who frowned when he saw Kate laughing.

"What is it?" he asked nothing.

"Nothing" Kate assured him.

**x-x-x**

Kate hurried through the halls of the school. Turning she found Lewis' classroom, opening the door she scanned the room for her son. Gibbs was not long behind her and appeared at the door, Kate walked over and knelt down to hug her son tightly,

"I'm so sorry. We had to stay late at work because of this stupid seminar" she whispered, she let go.

"That is ok mummy I was talking to Lauren." Lewis said pointing to the girl standing near him.

"Hello dear" Kate said looking at the girl wear a pink dress.

"Hi" she replied shyly.

"Are your parents late to?" Kate asked as Lauren fiddled with her skirt then nodded. A lady walked up to Gibbs.

"Hi, I'm Miss Edmond. I teach the grade one class. Is that your daughter?" she asked

"No, I'm Lewis father. Why did you ask?" Gibbs asked studying Miss Edmond's face.

"Before school started we ran a day care for the children's parents who worked. Lauren's mother would also be late picking her up at the end of the day, because of her work. Sometimes I think Lauren got lonely as all the other children had gone home ages ago" Miss Edmond said.

"Why don't I take Lauren home, just until her mother comes to pick her up. She will have some company with Lewis. I promise nothing will happen" Gibbs suggested.

"That would be fine; I'll just grab some contact details." Miss Edmond said rushing back to her desk.

After Gibbs scribble down his address and phone numbers he walked over to Kate and the kids.

"Are we all ready to go home?" he asked Kate looked up,

"What do you mean by that?" she asked

"We are taking Lauren back to the house so she doesn't have to wait here at school." Gibbs explained Kate looked down at the girl.

"Ok, you all set to go?" she asked Lewis and Lauren quickly ran to get their bags then walked to the car.

Gibbs drove up the drive-way and parked in the garage.

"Is this your house?" Lauren asked excitedly

"Yeah, big isn't it?" Lewis said staring out the window looking at the two storey house. They all got out and entered the house through the garage door.

"Is there anything that you want, something to eat or drink?" Kate asked Lauren.

"A drink of water please" she answered all her nervousness had seem to disappear.

"Gibbs, honey, could you please do that" Kate asked as she got their bags from the boot. Gibbs walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass filling it with water, bending down her held it out for Lauren. He stared into her eyes _'Why are they so familiar?'_ he asked himself, stilling staring at her eye Lauren asked

"Is there something wrong?"

"No" Gibbs shook his head and handed over the glass.

"Your eyes, they are just so familiar" Standing up he could still imagine them; green, bright, sparkling with life. Dropping his jaw he knew why they looked so familiar. _'Only one person I know has eyes like that, Jen!'_ Gibbs quickly went to find Kate, who was in the study.

"Lauren is Jenny's daughter" he whispered.

"Are you sure" Kate asked lowering her voice.

"Yes" he hissed, sinking down into his arm chair he was lost deep in thought.

An hour later someone softly knocked on the front door. Gibbs got up immediately and swung the door open to find Jen standing on his door step. Gibbs grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the study, shutting the door behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a daughter?" Gibbs asked trying to remain calm.

"It was none of your business" she snapped

"Is that why all of a sudden you left NCIS for 7 months? Because you didn't want anyone to find out you were pregnant? Who is the father anyway?" he asked as if in interrogation.

"None of your damn business!" she shouted trying to get to the door.

"Yes Jen it is!" he snapped blocking the door way.

"Lauran's father is a sleeze ball who didn't want to stick around to see his daughter grow up!" Jen shouted.

"How do you know that?" Gibbs asked quietly

"A pretty big clue when he was fucking another women in his flat" Jen snapped and pushed past Gibbs,

"Mummy!" Lauren shouted running up to Jen.

"Hello darling" Jen said bending down she picked her up.

"How was your day?" she asked

"Good. I made a friend!" Jen looked at where Lauren had just came running from, Kate appeared holding onto Lewis' hand.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes. You forgot to pack my lunch, so Lewis shared half of his" Lauren said as Jen put her down. Jen blushed and said

"Thank you so much for looking after Lauren. I'll see you tomorrow" hurrying to the door Jen picked up her daughters bag which lay near the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So what did Jen say?" Kate asked

"Nothing helpful. I'm going to get ready" Gibbs muttered and walked upstairs.

"Let's go watch some TV" Kate suggested walking back to the TV room. Minutes later Gibbs came back downstairs.

"I'll watch Lewis if you want to get ready" Gibbs suggested sitting down on the couch.

"Thanks!" she said giving him a quick peek on his cheek. Someone knocked on the door and Gibbs got up to answer it. Swinging it open stood a young boy around 16 years old. He wore dark jeans with a white polo, his dark brown hair spiked up, _'Haha' _Gibbs laughed to himself as the boy reminded him of what DiNozzo would have looked like when he was younger.

"Can I help you?" Gibbs asked

"I'm your babysitter tonight" he replied moving forward Gibbs saw a small light flashing form his eyes, hazel.

"Ethan?" he asked

"You do remember me?" he asked excitedly

"Nope. Just a really good guess!" Gibbs teased with a smile.

"Haven't seen much of you"

"We moved, somewhere closer to high school and close the USC" Ethan said stepping inside.

"Cool. There is food in the fridge, DVD to watch and Lewis goes to bed around 7" Gibbs said and suddenly Lewis came running out

"Ethan!" he screamed

"Hey there little buddy!" Ethan said bending down. High heels clicking on the stairs made Ethan look up.

"Lookin' good, Auntie Kate!" he whistled.

"He is right, you do look good!" Gibbs said holding out his hand for balance. Smiling she greeted her nephew

"Hello Ethan." "I wasn't sure if you still have your Wii so but I brought over some games just in case" Ethan said pulling the games out from behind his back.

"I'll go ring for a taxi" Gibbs said disappearing into a different room.

"So how is school going?" Kate asked

"Yeah is going alright. I went to USC open day and they have a good course for criminology, so I'm definitely going to do it!" Ethan beamed.

"Yeah I mentioned to Abby that you are thinking about doing it, and I suggested that she should come and talk to you."

"Ohhh!" Ethan's face lit up.

"Do you reckon I could do some work experience with her at her lab?" he asked excitedly.

"I'll mention it to her" Kate replied

"Taxi is on the way. I'll see you later" Gibbs said patting his son on his shoulder.

"I'll see you in morning, ok honey?" Kate said bending down to give him a kiss on his cheek.

**x-x-x**

"So what do you want for dinner?" Ethan asked after they finished playing on the Wii.

"Pizza" Lewis begged

"OK, you go pick a movie and I'll make the pizzas" Ethan said moving towards the kitchen.

"Which one did you choose?" Ethan called out as he grated some cheese.

"Finding Nemo!" Lewis shouted he sat down on the couch and stared at the blank screen.

"You can start. I can see from here" Ethan said grabbing the bases from the freezer. Ethan put the toppings on and placed them in the oven walking over he sat down to watch the movie.

"You don't mind watching Disney movies?" Lewis asked staring up at Ethan.

"No way man. Disney rocks!" Ethan replied. Fifteen minutes the timer on the oven went off, Ethan got up and took them out. Cutting them into bite size pieces he put them on plates and brought them over, Ethan placed them down on the coffee table.

"I would let them cool for a few minutes, they are quite hot!" he warned. A few minutes later Lewis picked up a plate and ate a piece.

"These are really good! What is on them?" he asked

"Cheese, tomato sauce, pineapple, olives and pepperoni" Ethan said counting the ingredients of with his fingers.

Once the movie had finished Ethan glanced down at the clock.

"Come on, it's your bed time"

"But I'm not tired!" Lewis protested

"Yes you are. What if your parents come back early? I'll get into trouble" Ethan said staring at his cousin. Slowly Lewis got up and nodded his head. Ethan tucked Lewis in and began to read a story. But before Ethan finished the page Lewis was already asleep.

Ethan walked back downstairs, did the dishes then watched TV waiting for Kate and Gibbs to come back. He heard the front door open hours later,

"How was dinner?" he asked as Kate walked into the family room.

"Very nice. I'll drive you back if you want" Kate offered.

"It is ok, mum gave me money to catch a cab back to the hotel" Ethan said gathering his belongings.

"Goodnight" he said moving towards the front door.

**x-x-x**

The next morning at work Jen opened her office doors and sat down in her chair. After waiting for her computer to turn on she opened her email. A little message popped up in the corner of her screen, _3 new messages. _Two for work and the last had the subject title, _My Little Princess_. Intrigued Jen opened it to find a link, clicking on the link a video was loading. Putting on her glasses she pressed played; her heart began to race as she saw her daughter, strapped to a chair wearing a blind fold. Stopping it she picked up her phone and punched in the number. _'Now don't start panicking just yet. She is at school and this is just some prank' _

_"St. Joseph's Primary School. Anna speaking_"

"Hello, it's Jenny Shepard. Can I please speak to Lauren?"

_"Shepard?"_

"Yes that is correct"

_"Just one moment please"_ Jen drummed her fingers against her desk waiting for the receptionist to answer

_"Sorry but she is not in class"_

"What do you mean? I dropped her off this morning!" Jen said with her heart beating quickly.

_"She is not in class nor on the roll"_

"Can you please check your security cameras, and then send them to NCIS"

_"Of course"_ Anna replied and hung up the phone. Staring at the phone she picked it up again.

_"Good morning Director"_ Cynthia said answering her phone

"Hello Cynthia. Get Gibbs to come to my office right away!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What is the big emergency?" Gibbs asked walking through the doors.

"Close to the doors behind you Jethro" Jen ordered. He did as he was told then went to sit in a chair at the table.

"Can Abby find out who emailed me a message even if there is no server or anything?" Jen asked.

"She will do her best. What is all about?" Gibbs asked again trying to get an answer.

"OK I'll tell you, I got an email this…" but stopped when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jen said, the doors opened and Cynthia walked in holding video tapes.

"These just came for you, Director" she said handing them over

"Thank you Cynthia. Can you please ask Abby to come up" Jen asked

"Yes Director" Cynthia answered leaving. Jen stared down at the videos in her hand. Flipping them over she saw 'Tape A' written on and 'Tape B' written on the other.

"What's on them?" Gibbs asked looking up Jen walked over to the TV and put them on.

She watched closely searching for Lauren, she saw her daughter in the middle of the screen, her heart in her throat. Seconds later a man of average height appeared on the screen and casually strolled over to Lauren, taking her by the hand he led her away. A soft knock came from the door and Gibbs got up to answer it.

"Why am I here?" Abby asked quietly slipping into the room.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with Lauren" he whispered

"Lauren?" Abby asked

"Who is Lauren?" she asked softly looking into Gibbs blue eyes.

"You bastard, you can't take her away from me!" Jen screamed slamming her fists on the screen. The electricity cut out making everything go black and Gibbs stumbled forward towards Jen. From the small amount of light coming from window.

"Director?" Cynthia asked after entering the office.

"Everything is fine, Cynthia can you go get the backup generator turned on pleased" Gibbs asked

"Yes Sir" she replied.

Gibbs could feel something wet dripping from Jens hand,

"Abby do you have a torch or light of some kind?" he asked rather hastily.

"I have my phone" she replied

"That will have to do" Gibbs answered, pulling it from her pocket she made her way over to Gibbs.

"Keep it steady" Gibbs said moving to where Jen had smashed the screen. Carefully Gibbs pulled her hands from the broken glass of the TV screen.

"Ah good, the lights are back on" Gibbs said as they flickered on.

"Abby can you please find some tweezers, they are just a couple some pieces of glass in her hands" Gibbs asked Abby headed for the door

"Abby, there is a pair in my desk, top draw" Jen gasped.

Abby moved behind her desk and pulled open her top draw. Rummaging through the paper on top Abby saw a photo frame and stared down at the picture. She saw a little girl around the age of six or so, shoulder length red fiery hair and green sparkly eyes. Smiling Abby thought it looked exactly like Jen, then she looked closer but the smile was completely wrong, _'Oh My God!' _She thought to herself, looking up at Gibbs holding Jens hands in his. Gaping she looked back down at the smile reminding her of Gibbs.

"Did you find them Abs?" Gibbs asked

"Got them!" Abby said suddenly grapping anything from the draw. Glancing down at her hand she was surprised to find she had _actually_ picked up the tweezers.

Walking over she handed them over to Gibbs. Sitting down in a chair near them she looked away as Gibbs dug them into various parts of Jens hand. Jen winced as he pulled the glass out, tears flooded down her face.

"It will all be over in a few minutes" Abby said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't care about the pain" Jen sobbed.

"Huh?" Abby asked confused

"There is an email on my computer called '_My Little Princess_' see if you can find out anything from it. Who sent, the time it was sent, any clue to where he is keeping her. Stuff like that" Jen said, Abby nodded and moved over to her desk.

"When your done with that can you also check the videos, please" Jen said

"Sure" Abby rpeleid waiting for the video to load.

"All done" Gibbs said and quickly dissapeared into Cynthias office to find the first aid kit.

Coming back he wrapped up Jens hands.

"Ok I'll go get the team and head over to the school" Gibbs said getting up after wrapping her wounds. Jen stood up and walked over to her desk, pulling open her draw she loaded her gun.

"Where do you think you are going?" Gibbs asked

"With you" Jen replied attached her gun to her pants.

"You're staying here."

"Jethro you can't expect me to sit around whilst my daughter is out there! What if it was Lewis who was kidnapped, would you obey and stay at your desk doing paper work?" Jen snapped

"I would want to go and catch the son of a bitch and take him down" Gibbs replied slightly nodding his head

"Exactly!" Jen hissed walking out of her office ignoring the look of surprise on Abby's face.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs followed Jen down to the squad room.

"Gear up" Gibbs said walking to his desk he pulled out his gun.

"Where are we going boss?" Tony asked.

"St. Joseph's Primary School" Gibbs replied looking up. Kate froze,

"Is Lewis ok?" she asked searching Gibbs face for an answer.

"Body count?" Tony asked sending Kate into denial. Gibbs glared at Tony as he walked over to Kate.

"Don't worry we won't be needing Ducky" he replied but Gibbs could still sense Kate was tense.

"Can we hurry it up!" Jen shouted from the entrance to the bullpen. They all went down to car, Gibbs drove while Jen in the passenger seat and Kate and Tony in the back.

Jen got out of the car on arriving at the school and marched straight up to the front desk.

"Can I please speak to the principal?" she asked calmly

"I'm sorry but he is in a meeting"

"I don't care. My daughter has been kidnapped!" Jen shouted

"I'm sorry but he can't help. You can wait until the meeting is over which will be at 11" the receptionist informed her. Turning to Gibbs she looked down at her watch,

"An hour, that would be too late. We need someone who might have seen something" Jen looked past Gibbs at Kate and Tony staring blankly at her. Looking back at Gibbs she suddenly smiled.

"Lewis!" Leaving the office area Jen walked to the classroom.

Knocking on the door the whole class looked over at Jen standing quietly.

"Can I please have a word with Lewis" she asked politely. Miss Edmond nodded her head to Lewis who walked outside.

"Mummy" he grinned walked over to Kate, bending down she gave him a quick hug.

"Hello Lewis, I'm Jenny Shepard" Jen said introducing herself bending down next to Kate.

"Is Lauren sick?" he asked Jen throw a glance over at Kate

"She has gone missing. Did you see anything this morning sweetie?" Kate asked

"I was playing with her for a bit but then she was called away by some other girls from the glass" Lewis said thinking back to the morning before school started.

"Miss Edmond" Gibbs beckoned the teacher with is finger.

"Yes?" she answered once she arrived at the door.

"Do you mind if we take Lewis back to work, in case the kidnapper tries to take him?" Gibbs asked

"Let me just clear it with the principal" Miss Edmond said moving back to the classroom.

"Wait, how are you going to do that?" Jen asked

"Use the phone"

"But he is in a meeting?!" Jen asked confused

"Yes, but he always answer calls" Miss Edmond said and walked over to the phone. Minutes later after the phone call she came back.

"I explained the situation to him and he said that would be fine. He also added if there was anything he could do to let him know and he will try and help" Miss Edmond said

"If you just wait here a moment I'll go and get the sheet Lewis is to complete for homework" Miss Edmond added walking back to her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Come on people, read and review, please… I got big ideas for this story, mainly Jen getting a date called William Crosby. Please say you like it, or I won't continue. It gets a little frustrating when there are no reviews for the past two chapters…

**Chapter 5**

Back at NCIS HQ, Kate led Lewis back to the squad room. Sitting Lewis down in her chair she glanced up as Jen stormed off to her office seconds later she heard the door slam shut.

"I take it now wouldn't be a good time to talk to the Director" Abby said walking up to Kate.

"Depends what you are going to talk about. Good or bad news?" Kate asked

"Bad" Abby replied frowning

"Where's Gibbs?" she asked

"He said something about going with Tony to go find this person from Jen's past who might be able to help" Kate replied.

"What should I do about telling Jen the news?" Abby asked wrinkling up her face in fear.

"I dunno. What is the problem?" Kate asked

"You know how the power cut out? Well it damaged the video tapes. I'm not sure why, maybe when Jen stuffed her fists through the screen. But all the information is gone, it's blank so we can't get a positive id from the kidnapper" Abby explained

"Gibbs mentioned to me something about an email message" Kate asked

"Maybe you tell her the bad news but finish it with good news, like you find something from the email"

"I'm still working on it. There are massive files that are all encoded, but once I've gotten that all sorted I may get somewhere"

"Well looks like you're in a pickle" Kate giggled and turned to see what Lewis wanted.

"Here goes nothing" Abby mumbled to herself walking up the stairs to the Directors office.

**x-x-x**

Abby knocked on the Director door.

"Come in" she entered and stood y the door.

"Ah Abby. Have you found anything?" Jen asked eagerly.

"Um…" Abby muttered

"Spit it out Abby"

"When the power cut out, it affected the videos"

"What?" Jen shouted frowning

"They are blank. Nothing on them, but I'm hoping once I have through all the code from the email I can start a trace to find out where it was sent"

"Thank you Abby" Jen said calmly

"You're not mad?" she asked

"No. Let me know when you do find something?" Jen asked turned around in her chair she stared out the window. Abby nodding and left the room, once Jen heard the door click shut she turned around staring at her computer screen. Rage was building up side her; she had to do something to release it. Kicking off her shoes she looked around her office, noticing a pair of red handled scissors lying in the corner of her desk she picked them up. Turning them over and over with them in her hands she looked from the blade to her wrist several times. Deciding against the idea Jen glanced at her reflection from the computer screen.

Pulling at the hair tie her long red hair flowed past her shoulders. Placing the bin to one side she took the scissor in one hand and her hair in the other. She cut a small patch from the end, the lengths of how much she cut got longer and longer. Satisfied with her new length she looked at her reflection, her new hairdo reminded her of something similar she had seen in a magazine_. 'I think they called it the pixie cut!' _she grinned, getting up she walked across to the couch and lay down closing her eyes. Someone knocked on her door

"Enter"

"Director? Gibbs is on the phone for you"

"I don't want to talk to anyone"

"But I already told Gibbs that I was looking for you" Cynthia begged

"Just tell him I stepped out of the office for a moment and you tell him I'll call when I come back" Jen hissed waving her hand.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs and Tony arrived back at the office an hour later.

"You put that out on a BOLO" Gibbs ordered as he walked over to his wife.

"What BOLO?" Kate asked looking up at Gibbs.

"We didn't find anything from Jens past, so we went back to the school and a resident living nearby said she saw a man take a little girl away. How's it going here? Where is Lewis?" Gibbs asked looking around for his son.

"Right here Daddy" Lewis said tugging on his shirt.

"Well that will cheer Jen up. Abby couldn't find anything from the video for some strange reason they were wiped clean when we had the power out"

"Go see if Abby has gotten any further with the email, take Lewis" Gibbs said watching Kate leave he went straight up to Jens office.

"Um Agent Gibbs, I should probably check if she is in yet" Cynthia said moving up to block his path to the door.

"Director?" Cynthia called knocking on the door.

"What is it Cynthia?!" Jen snapped

"Agent Gibbs to see you"

"Send him in" Cynthia opened the door and went to sit back down at her desk. Gibbs adjusted his eyes to the semi lit room.

"Jen?" he called out

"What?" she shouted sitting up she stretched.

"You cut your hair" Gibbs said surprised as he stared at her new short hair.

"Thanks for noticing. What can I do for you?" she asked moving across to her desk.

"Just came to update you, we have a BOLO out for a possible suspect who may have kidnapped Lauren" Gibbs explained.

"Keep me updated" Gibbs nodded his head and left.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs sat back down in his chair, Kate walked past with Lewis holding her hand.

"Is your photographer friend still single?" he asked

"Where did that come from?" Kate asked surprised.

"I was thinking we could have a dinner, invite him over and Jen see if something will spark" Gibbs mused playing with his pen.

"Why?"

"It will be good to have something distract Jen"

"Ah, what the?" Kate asked still confused

"She is acting weird Kate"

"Well yeah, her daughter is kidnapped"

"No really weird. She cut her hair"

"So? I cut my own hair sometimes!" Kate admitted

"This isn't just a little trim I'm talking about. The whole thing off, it's really short"

"I'll give him a call later, if I still have his number." Kate said

"Hey Daddy look what Ducky gave me!" Lewis said pulling the mask from behind his back. Gibbs smiled beckoning his son to him. He then leant down as Lewis whispered something into his ear.

"What did he say?" Kate asked looking over, Gibbs looked from Kate to Lewis,

"Nothing!" he giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Abby rushed up to the squad room skidding to a halt in front of Gibbs desk.

"Yes?" he asked staring up at her.

"After hours of getting past all the code, he used a public server. Here is the address" Abby said handing over a piece of paper

"Also the time and for some reason the server keeps a record of what computer was used, so I put the number down" Abby said

"That's good work Abs, look after Lewis" Gibbs said grabbing his gear.

"Can I have some more CAF-POW?" Lewis asked staring up at Abby.

"You did what?" Kate shrieked looking over at her best friend.

"Aww, come on Kate. It was only a sip!" Abby whined.

"Come on let's go!" Gibbs shouted from the lift.

"Come on, I think Jen would want to know what is going on" Abby said holding out a hand for Lewis.

They climbed the stairs and stopped in front of Cynthia's desk.

"Is the Director in?" Abby asked, Cynthia nodded her head then looked up from the file and stared down at Lewis.

"Hello" Lewis smiled and waved

"You can right in" Cynthia said. Abby opened the door and found Jen sitting at her desk. Lewis let go of Abby's hand and ran over to the chairs placed around the table. Pulling one out he sat down and started to swung around on it.

"Baby sitter?" Jen teased taking her glasses off and looking over at Lewis.

"Wait" Jen paused and continued in a quieter voice

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby moved closer to her desk

"That is one of the reason I came up. I cracked the code. The person who sent you the email had used a public server and Gibbs and the team are over at the internet cafe"

"Why didn't anyone tell me before? I could have gone with them!" Jen shouted

"They can handle it, plus I thought you could use a break" Abby suggested she then noticed Jens short hair. Sighing Jen pulled out a pack of cards and moved across to the table.

"Want to play?" Jen asked Lewis nodded his head and Abby walked over. Jen handed out the cards and they played snap.

**x-x-x**

Kate arrived back at NCIS, Gibbs and Tony had gone off to an address which the owner of the internet café said the guy lived. Kate rushed up the stairs and knocked on the Directors door.

"Come in" Kate looked around and saw Lewis sleeping on the couch.

"Is he ok?" Kate asked worried

"Yeah, just tired so I said he could sleep here till you came back" Jen replied looking up from her computer.

"Where's Abby?"

"She said she had to work to do"

"Gibbs and I were wondering if you would like to come and have dinner with us tonight?"

"Please do! Then you can see my room!" Lewis said excitedly sitting up.

"Sure, is Gibbs downstairs?" Jen asked

"No, he is off with Tony going after a lead" Kate looked over at Jen

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired" she replied rubbing her face.

"Ok, We'll I'll see you tonight around 7-ish. Come on sweet heart" Kate said holding out her arms for Lewis. He walked over and she picked him up and balanced him on her hip.

**x-x-x**

Later that evening everyone had gone home and Kate was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"I'll get it" Gibbs offered after hearing someone ring the door bell. Walking to the front door he swung it open.

"Hi, you must be Gibbs" the man said.

"And you William?" he asked who nodded his head in confirmation. William was of average height, blonde hair that comes down just past his ear, tanned skin and he wore jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt.

"She has told me so much about you"

"Has she?" Gibbs commented raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get mad at her for talking to me"

"Why would I? You two are friends" He said

"Please come in" Gibbs said stepping to one side.

"Thanks" he mumbled and walked into the entrance. Gibbs closed the door and led the way to the kitchen.

"Hi Kate" William greeted his friend.

"Will!" she shrieked and rushed over, glancing up at Gibbs she suddenly blushed.

"Don't worry about it." He said waving his hand. William placed down the flowers on the bench and gave Kate quick hug.

"Orange light!" Gibbs muttered with a smile.

"What are we having for dinner?" William asked staring at the oven.

"Roast chicken" Kate replied.

"Wine?" she asked walking over to the fridge. William nodded his head so did Gibbs. They were all about to sit down at the table when someone else knocked on the door; Gibbs got up to answer it

"You expecting someone for dinner?" William asked

"Yeah, the Director of NCIS"

"Jenny Shepard?" William gasped

"You know her?" Kate asked curiously

"I've seen her on TV a couple of times. She is quite remarkable!" Kate grinned wildly

"What are you think?" William accused

"Nothing!" she giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry it is only a short one, I thought you all might like something soon-ish instead of having to wait forever…

**Chapter 7**

"I need a stiff drink Gibbs" she called out collapsing down into a dining chair.

"Hi Kate. Did you have any luck with the address?" Jen asked accepting the glass from Gibbs.

"No. it looks like no one has lived in it for months. The guy must have given a false address" Gibbs said sitting down next to Kate.

"Ya think?" Jen snapped taking a sip of bourbon. Looking from Kate to Gibbs, Jen noticed a man sitting at the end of the table. She stared at him, his blonde fringe hanging over his eyes, his brown eyes sparkled with life and he wore clothes indicating he is rich.

"Don't worry Jen. We'll find her" Kate said noting the hint of frustration in her voice. _'Why does that guy look so familiar? I don't think I've met him before…' _she asked herself staring at William.

"So William how is the photography going?" Kate asked he answered promptly but Jen tuned out. _'So that is where I have seen him before! In the papers when he won that competition!'_ she thoughts to herself finally recognising him. Suddenly all eyes turned to Jen, she back at them blankly.

"What?" she asked

"William asked you a question" Kate said throwing a glance at William.

"Sorry I was miles away" Jen apologised

"That's ok. Kate tells me it pretty hectic at work. I was saying it must be a pretty exciting and rewarding job being Director of NCIS" William smiled

"At times" she whispered with a frown.

Suddenly the oven timer started beeping and Lewis rushed into the room.

"Jen!" he said walking over

"Mummy can she come see my room?" he asked

"Ask your Father" Kate said getting up and hurried over to the oven to turn off the timer.

"Daddy, please?"

"Sure, someone will come and get you when dinner is ready" Gibbs said nodding. Lewis beamed and walked back to Jen; taking her hand he led her up the stairs and to his room. Upstairs around the middle of the hall was a door, with 'Lewis' spelt out in big red letters. Pushing back the door Jen saw the bedroom was very neat _'Kate probably sees to that' _Jen thought

"This is my bed" Lewis said moving over

"I can see that" Jen stared around the room, there was a desk under the window a wardrobe was built into the wall. The room reminded her of Lauren's room, moving across to the desk she saw a drawing.

"Did you do this?" she asked

"No Lauren did" he said walking over. Jen stared down at the paper, she traced her fingers over the crayon.

"You can't see it because it's dark. But daddy is building a tree house, which during the day you can see from my window" Lewis said pointing to the window.

"Is there anything Gibbs doesn't do? Building tree houses and boats, geez you'd think he was training to be a carpenter" Jen teased

"Daddy says I need a password" Lewis said

"Have you picked one?" Jen asked

"No" Lewis replied shaking his head

"Well why we don't think about it?" Jen suggested placing the picture back down on the desk.

**x-x-x**

"Is it just me or does Jen some a little distracted?" William asked as Kate came to sit back down at the table. Gibbs looked across at Kate who was busy doing something in the kitchen.

"Well her daughter, Lauren, was kidnapped and we are trying to get her back" Gibbs explained

"Sweetie could you please come give me a hand serving up?" Kate called from the kitchen

"Sure" Gibbs answered getting up.

"I'll go get the others" William offered heading towards the stairs.

He climbed the stairs and heard voices coming from a room. He walked closer to the door and found Jen and Lewis sitting on the floor chatting away.

"Dinner is ready" William announced standing at the door. Jen stood up then helped Lewis up; he rushed off down stairs leaving William and Jen alone.

"How did you get those scratches?" William asking pointing to her hands.

"Oh them" Jen chuckled

"I smashed my hand through a screen" she continued.

"After you found out someone kidnapped Lauren?" he asked Jen stared at him.

"Yes. How do you know about…" but then she changed the tone of her voice

"Gibbs told you I presume" she whispered. William nodded

"Please don't be mad at him. I did ask" Jen shrugged her shoulders as they descended down the stairs.

"Kate has told me some stories about Gibbs, but she says that you would have some good ones" William said looking across at Jen laughing. Seeing his gaze she asnwered.

"I have many stories, though I'm not sure most of them are appropriate" she smiled. William chuckled at the thought as they walked across the entrance to the dining table.

"I haven't heard Jen laugh in a while. It was a good thing inviting William over" Kate whispered to Gibbs as she set the table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jen sat down at the table with William opposite her. Once Kate had brought over all the plates she sat down next to Jen with Lewis opposite her and Gibbs sitting at the head of the table. Gibbs poured the adults red wine then sat down in his seat. Everyone picked up the cutlery and began to eat.

"This is very good!" Jen commented William nodded his head in agreement. All through dinner there was a lively conversation about jobs, sports, interests and politics.

"I don't think I could eat another mouthful!" William announced putting the knife and fork down on the plate and pushed it back.

"So you wouldn't want dessert?!" Kate teased. William groaned at the thought of more food.

"Gibbs made it" Kate continued.

"You cook?!" Jen said throwing a look over to Gibbs

"Yes I do!" he replied proudly.

"I'm impressed! Kate you've trained him well!!" Jen chuckled Gibbs stuck out his tongue at her.

"Very mature Gibbs" Jen stated. Kate stood up and started to clear away the plates. Lewis yawned and blinked around the table.

"Come on champ. Bed time" Gibbs said moving over to his son. He picked him up and headed for the stairs.

"Will you read me a bed time story?" Lewis asked as they left the room.

Five minutes later Gibbs returned to the dining table. He walked over and picked up his glass then went to sit down in the seat across from Kate.

"Dessert?" Gibbs asked looking across at William.

"I could probably eat a small portion" he replied with a nod. Kate stood up but Gibbs quickly rose

"I'll do it darling" he said walking into the kitchen. Gibbs brought two plates over and placed them down in front of Jen and William.

"This looks good! Lewis will be upset he missed out"

"He didn't. He had one early tonight because he had to go to bed early" Kate said Gibbs quickly came back with the last two and sat down. Jen stared down at the chocolate soufflé with raspberry sauce, and then dug her spoon into the middle. Steam rose from the middle of the dessert, as Jen put the spoon in her mouth hot chocolate liquid spilled out.

_Jen snuggled up close to Gibbs as they sat in the booth of the same café. _

_"Tomorrow I am going to take you out to the most beautiful place" Gibbs whispered into her ear then he planted a kiss on her cheek. _

_"The __Eiffel Tower__" Jen teased smiling. _

_"No. We have already been, remember" _

The memory went soaring up high in the sky towards the top of the Eiffel Tower. _Jen stared across to the city lights lit up in the darkness of the night. A soft breeze began to blow sending Jen's hair flying in all different directions. Someone put their hands around her waist and pulled her back. Turning around she saw Gibbs, smiling she leaned up to his lips and kissed him. _

The scene moved back to the café.

_"Are you going to finish that soufflé?" Gibbs asked eyeing off the dessert. _

_"Yes!" Jen said as Gibbs eyes saddened. Jen took her spoon and filled it with the dessert; she softly opened his jaw and placed the spoon inside his mouth. He smiled while stiffly got up and murmured something about the bill. A little while later Gibbs came back and took Jen by the hand as they slowly strolled back to the hotel. _

_"We need to discuss how we are going to complete our next mission" Gibbs whispered slipped his fingers in between hers. _

"Jen…"

"Huh?" Jen said snapping out of the dream.

"Your souffle is getting cold" Gibbs commented. Jen shyly smiled and began to eat her dessert. On the last mouthful Jen put the spoon down and leaned back in the chair.

"See everything is going to be ok after eating a chocolate soufflé" Gibbs said with a twinkle in his eye. _'He knew I would remember that time in Paris. Cheeky little bastard!' _Jen thought yawning. She quickly shut her mouth and glanced down at her watch.

"Hmm, I should probably order a taxi and go home" Jen said getting up to find the phone.

"I can give you a lift home" William offered.

"Thanks" Jen mumbled. They all walked to the entrance,

"Thank you for having me over. Dinner was lovely!" Jen thanked before walking outside.

"I'll see you around" William said giving Kate a quick hug.

"Nice to meet you Gibbs" William said holding out a hand to shake. Gibbs shook it politely then they walked as he walked down the path to his car.

"See I told you it was a good idea to invite him over" Gibbs said giving Kate a nudge on her shoulder. Kate laughed then closed the front door.

"Is this your car?" Jen asked in amazement.

"Yep. I bought it a couple of years back, but it still work fine!" William beamed staring at his red 599 GTB Fiorano. He opened the passenger door and Jen climbed in. She stared at the interior

"Very nice!" she commented as William got into the driver seat. He turned on the engine and turned in his seat.

"So what's your address?" he asked, Jen gave him instructions on how to get to her house and he set off down the street.

"How did you get into photography?" Jen asked

"It's what I've always wanted to do. I got my Majors at university then started working straight away. I mostly did weddings and things like that. But then I really got into wild life photography. I read in the paper there was going to be a African documentary shot and they needed a photographer. So I arranged and interview with them and got the job. When I came back they were really impressed with my work that one of the people knew a friend who works for a magazine that could use my photo's. I joined up with them and still working for them, but I also do a bit of free lance stuff and enter competitions" he explained.

Jen pointed out her house and William stopped the car.

"It was very nice to meet you" Jen said leaning across to give him a quick peck on his cheek, William turned his head to meet her lips. William backed away

"Sorry" he apologised.

"Don't be" Jen said kissing him again.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked

"No, I have to be up early tomorrow" William apologised.

"OK. Bye" Jen said getting out of the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day at work Jen was sitting in her office, her phone buzzed. She pressed the speaker phone button

"Good morning Cynthia"

_"Hello Director. There is a man here, William Crosby, asking to see you"_

"Send him in" Jen replied. The door swung inward and William rushed inside.

"Good morning" Jen greeting sitting up straight.

"Hi, I saw something this morning which seemed a bit odd" William said putting his camera down.

"You will probably need to go to the police not NCIS" Jen said looking as William got out the memory card.

"No, I think it has something to do with your daughter. That's why I came" William insisted.

"Lauren…" she breathed as her heart jumped to her throat. William turned around

"Ah, is that the screen you punched?" he asked pointing to the screen behind him.

"Yeah. Come on we'll go down to the squad room. What did you see?" she asked getting up from behind her desk.

"I was out in the park waiting for the sun rise, got some really beautiful pictures! Then I saw a man dragging a little girl along, I don't think he noticed me taking pictures. But it wasn't like a father and daughter having a walk in the park. It was more this man dragging her along by the wrist"

They quickly rushed down the stairs and walked into the bullpen. William put the card in the plasma screen and picked up the control sitting near the screen. He clicked and photos of the sun rising came up onto the screen.

"They are really good!" Jen commented grabbing his hand. Gibbs, Kate and Tony gathered around the screen. The next shot was of William poking his tongue out at the camera.

"Sorry" he apologised blushing and quickly clicked to the next photo. Some birds flying in the sky, he clicked several times till the images he wanted came up on the screen. Jen stepped closer,

"Zoom in" she ordered

"That's Lauren!" Jen cried touching the screen

"Recognise him?" Gibbs asked behind her.

"Do you have a picture of the guy with his face towards you?" Jen asked William

"Yeah, but it's not the best quality there was sun in the way" William said flicking through the pictures.

"Get it down to Abby, maybe she can get clearer" Gibbs said moving over to the lift. William ejected the card and followed Kate and Jen over to the lift.

They entered Abby lab, Gibbs looked down at his watch

"It's 8 in the morning and you already have your music blasting away!" he teased

"Whoa, big crowd. What can I do for you guys?" she asked staring at everyone.

"Hello!" Abby said to the stranger standing near Jen

"Abby this is William, William Abby" Kate said introducing him.

"There is a picture which we would really appreciate if you could improve the quality" Jen asked looking at the Goth.

"Yes Ma'am" Abby saluted and grabbed the memory card from William.

"Which picture?" Abby asked going through them all.

"This one" William said stepping forward and finding the photo. Abby madly started typing away on her key board.

"Done!" Abby called out a few minutes later

"Already?" William asked in surprise

"Yes, I tried my best otherwise if I kept on going it probably would have distorted the imagine further. Which I didn't want to do because we need to put it out on a BOLO right?"

"Recognise him?" Gibbs asked Jen again

"Yes" she hissed staring at the imagine.

"You do?" Kate asked surprised

"I thought I did. Kate can you get that out on a BOLO" Jen asked

"What is a BOLO?"

"Be On the Look Out" Gibbs answered

"But you don't have to be on the lookout. I know where he is hiding!" William said proudly

"What?" Jen shrieked

"After seeing what he did, I thought it a little odd and followed him" he said looking at Jen whose face fell

"Don't worry I made I stayed a far way away but enough so I could see where he was going"

"Kate, I think I love him!" Jen grinned sending Williams cheek bright red.

"Ok. Kate go grab Tony and meet us at the car" Gibbs ordered. Jen quickly disappeared going to get her gun.

Gibbs drove off to the warehouse direction by William. When they reached the warehouse it was an abandoned place, junk everywhere inside.

"NCIS, come out with your hand sup!" Gibbs boomed.

"I don't think anyone is home" Tony said straighten up. Jen wasn't taking any chances and kicked down every door she found. She turned to exit the room when she heard something shuffling behind her, tightly gripping onto her gun she spun around.

"Mummy!" Lauren cried stepping out of the shadows. Jen dropped her gun and raced over to her child.

"Jen, we should go" Gibbs called out

"Why?" she asked confused taking Lauren by the hand and walked back to Gibbs side.

"Because of that!" he hissed pointing to the bomb high in the roof. They hurried out of the warehouse and hid behind the car. Seconds later it blow up sending bits of metal and wood flying everywhere.

"Are you alright darling?" Jen asked staring down at Lauren.

"Yes, but he…"

"What sweet heart?" Jen asked

"He touched me" she whispered

"Gibbs! I'm going to find then kill 'em!" Jen shouted.

"We should probably return to NCIS" Tony said as he heard a car approaching.

"Good idea!" Gibbs said and ushered everyone inside.

**- The End -**


End file.
